Bear's Birthday Bash (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Bear's Birthday Bash", Season 1, episode 35. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome to the blue house Hello from the small mouse What's That Smell? Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It's so Good To See You And I was wondering when you were going to Get here Cause I'm just about to check the mail Look we got mail Let's see What's in the mail Today. Hmm. Oh, look. It's A Card For Bear. That's Me. Well Come on In. Now let's see who. Hmm What's that smell? Wait a minute. Hmm It's you. Ooh, Tell me, did you just have some cereal for breakfast? Bear's Friends Meet Bear Ojo: Give Ojo: Give. The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha Everybody in the Tub Everybody in the Tub Shadow's Story Shadow: (narrating) Monday's child is fair of face (child laughs) Shadow: (narrating) Tuesday's child is full of grace Ballerina Dancer: (singing then trips over) Ow! Oh! Shadow: Wednesday's child is full of woe (An animated image of teardrops can be seen under the child's eye.) (child cries) Shadow: Thursday's child is far to go Far Away Child: (whistles then Pants) Whew! (Whistles again) Shadow: Friday's child is for loving and giving Girl: What a good dog! (dog barks) Shadow: Saturday's child works hard for a living Mining Man: I love digging ditches. Hey! I love it, I dig it! Shadow: Sunday's child is bonny and blithe Cat Girl: Hey, Look at me, look at me! I'm bonny and blithe. Surprise Bear! Surprise! Happy Birthday, Bear! Happy Birthday, Bear! Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday Happy happy birthday (babbles) birthday Happy birthday to you To me? Everybody Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday Happy happy birthday Happy, happy, happy birthday Happy birthday to you Gee, thanks, guys. Let's sing it to him one more time! Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday (Happy!) Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday, birthday (Birthday!) Happy happy birthday Happy, happy, happy birthday Happy happy birthday Happy, happy birthday to you Luna's Main Plot About Give and The Goodbye Song Bear: Well, it all started out with a wonderful birthday card from my friend Ursa. Luna: Ah. Bear: And then everyone gave me a party. Luna: Oh, how wonderful. Your friends are so giving, Bear. They love to see you happy. Bear: Yeah, I was happy to just sit back and relax today. But Ojo, Tutter, Treelo and Pip and Pop did such a good job of surprising me. With a little help from all of you, out there too. Luna: Ah. Giving something to someone you care about can make you feel better than anything else in the whole world. Bear: True, Luna. But you know, there is one last thing I'd like for my birthday. Luna: Hmm. And would that be a Goodbye Song? Bear: You guessed it, Luna. Luna: What a wonderful way to end a very happy birthday. I'd love to, Bear. By the way, Thanks for coming to my party and thanks for the great surprise.Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts